


Team Sweet Piss

by RoxyPop



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, Giant Orc Dick, Long Lizard Tongue, Mild Musk, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Trans Character, Watersports, Weird Dragon Lips, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/pseuds/RoxyPop
Summary: Killian finds the train bathroom lacking, and Carey offers her an alternative.





	Team Sweet Piss

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 4 hours so theres probably a few mistakes. i will fix them soon!

“Nervous?” Carey asked, looking up from her book and at her girlfriend, seated across from her in the traincar.

“Hmm?” Killian responded, looking away from the window to meet Carey’s gaze. “Nah, of course not,” she grumbled, a small huff in her voice.

“Bullshit,” the dragonborn teased with a grin. She knew Killian better than that--the orc woman had been restlessly fidgeting for 20 minutes now. “What’s wrong?” She’d set down the book now, crossing her arms and looking at Killian with a little smirk.

“Nothing!” Killian responded, flipping her hair and looking back out the window.

So that’s how it was gonna be.

Carey snaked across the car gracefully, plopping down on the bench and pressing up against Killian’s side. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, babe? What’s on your mind?”

Killian’s green cheeks darkened and she let out an exaggerated sigh. “It’s nothing, Carey, I just have to pee,” she finally admitted, scooting away from the smaller woman and towards the wall.

Carey squinted and looked at her puzzled. She didn’t buy it, so she kept prodding. “Why don’t you just go in the train bathroom?”

“Because it’s fucking gross! I think Boyland must’ve gotten to it, ‘cause it looks like a bomb went off in there,” Killian grunted, shifting her stance, uncrossing then re-crossing her legs.

Carey looked her up and down, saying nothing for a moment. She crossed the small booth back to her own seat, looking at Killian. “Well, I’ve got an idea.”

“I don’t need an idea, I’ll just hold it until we get there and find somewhere to go then.”

“Babe, we’ve got at least another hour on this train. I was just thinking you might wanna try something, uh,” she trailed off, scratching her chin and not meeting Killian’s eyes. She was having a hard time convincing herself to finish her own sentence. “Something a little weird,” she finally spoke. Her face wasn’t especially expressive--the curse of being a dragonborn--but she looked as bashful as Killian had ever seen her.

Killian laughed and shook her head, smiling sweetly. “Gross. You’re cute, but icky jokes aside, I’ll be fine. I’ve been through worse than having to hold my pee in for a little while.” She flexed her arms for emphasis, scars criss-crossing across chiseled flesh.

Carey frowned and turned away, leaning up against the window with a quiet huff through her nose.

Killian blinked. “You’re serious,” she muttered, brushing back a stray lock of dark hair. Carey shrugged, still looking a little pouty. The orc sighed and uncrossed her legs. “Y’know, this is pretty gross, but who am I to judge,” Killian spoke, lifting herself up off her seat a bit just to tug her pants down to her knees.

Carey blinked and looked over at her, tongue flicking out past her lips as Killian undressed. “Oh, shit,” she muttered, a little giggle in her voice. Her gaze flittered side to side as if checking that no one would see despite being alone in their car;it was scandalous, it was dirty. Carey would be lying if there wasn’t a little bit of exhibitionist in her, a thrill in the danger of being caught. After only a moment of consideration, she snaked across the car again, positioning herself between Killian’s legs. “You’re sure?” she asked, looking up at Killian with big eyes while one scaled hand had already wrapped gently around her flaccid cock.

Killian just chuckled and set one massive hand on her girlfriend’s head, stroking at her scales just how she liked. “Just try not to make a mess, yeah? I don’t wanna have to explain my girlfriend’s weird kinks to some poor janitor,” she teased, pushing her hips forward with a little rut.

Carey’s tongue ran along her teeth and she nodded, leaning forward. Killian was--well, the only real word to describe her was massive, even soft. Carey looked at her length for a moment, the hand on it gently tugging. A small steel ring hung from the slit on her head, a ring Carey had grown quite fond of in their time together.

It was Killian that finally drew her attention back to the task at hand. “Hey, are we gonna do this or are you just gonna stare at it all day? I’ve still gotta piss, y’know.”

Carey laughed and bowed her head, giggling and composing herself. “Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just a little nervous, y’know. Never, uh, never really done this stuff in real life. At least I know you stay hydrated,” she explained, then without further ado, she took Killian into her mouth.

Getting a proper seal around Killian’s shaft was tricky thanks to how dragonborn lips work--which is to say, not very much. It was doable though, after a bit of finagling and a lot of care taken with her teeth. Carey breathed through her nose, looking up at Killian with those same big eyes and wiggling her hips to get comfortable.

It took a bit of work for Killian to work up to letting go--not only was the sight of Carey’s maw on her dick as arousing at always was, the warmth of her mouth and slick texture of her tongue were flipping all of Killian’s switches. She took a breath and closed her eyes, and finally let go with a sigh.

The taste was… bad. There wasn’t really any sugar coating it, Killian’s urine was hot and salty, a bitter taste in her throat as she drank it down, and Carey almost wanted to pull back and call it off--but drink she did. The hotness of the act itself was enough for her to press on despite the unpleasantness of the taste. It was intimate for her, sensual and taboo and, yeah, a little gross. That was what made it so alluring.

Her cheeks bulged a tad as she let the hot golden liquid build up in her mouth before gulping it down, dutifully swallowing each drop. She was careful not to spill, despite entertaining the idea. She wondered how Killian would punish her if she _did_ make a mess--but that was probably for another time. She decided against the idea and simply savored the acrid taste of piss gathering on her tongue, the throbbing of Killian’s cock in her mouth, the warmth when she swallowed it down and it gathered in her belly.

While Carey’s gaze grew unfocused, her faculties occupied with other things, Killian’s was locked on her girlfriend. She watched as the sides of her mouth swelled, almost looking like they’d overflow. It was far more arousing than she’d anticipated, watching little Carey down her like that, and she couldn’t deny the pleasure the relieving herself. The pressure in her bladder had been growing more and more, and while it was hardly unbearable, she was thankful not to have to wait to alleviate it. Killian was only a little surprised to find that her cock was growing, pulsing larger and larger between Carey’s jaws.

“God, you’re so nasty,” she teased as she watching, the hand still resting on Carey’s head stroking her scales gently while she added, “pretty, too.”

Carey closed one eye as she fought to keep swallowing; she had underestimated the volume of Killian’s load, and as the orc’s bladder shrank, Carey’s stomach began to swell. She felt full to bursting, hot bitter fluid filling her up. Mercifully, Killian’s golden stream began to slow. It was hardly noticeable at first, but her cheeks took longer to fill before she had to swallow. Carey looked back up at Killian again, focus returning to her face as she gulped down the last of Killian’s urine.

“That was really fucking weird,” Killian mused, despite the smile on her face. “But I guess not in a bad way.”

Carey felt a flutter in her stomach and a low purr rumbled in her chest. She pulled away just slightly, still careful with her teeth--before her tongue snaked out between Killian’s half-hard cock and her own lower lip. While having the face of a dragon had its downsides, it had plenty of advantages too, and her dextrous tongue was just one of those.

The slick muscle curled around the length in Carey’s mouth as she began to slowly bob along her dick. She couldn’t apply much suction, but she had other ways of getting the job done. Her tongue continued to slip out, stroking Killian’s base while the tip tickled and teased at the massive, virile testicles hanging below.

“Looking to get something else to drink too, huh? Filthy little dragonborn,” Killian growled, sharp, manicured nails digging into the back of Carey’s head. It didn’t hurt--it took a lot more to get through a dragonborn’s scales--but the threat of it sent chills down her spine. Her eyes twinkled in silent thanks to Killian, and a plea for more. Killian hardly needed the encouragement, her other hand reaching down to Carey’s thin neck and letting her thumb trace a line down the front, another silent threat. The touch made the dragonborn’s legs quiver, her soaked cunt dripping in her panties.

While the taste of urea still lingered in her mouth, the flavor of Killian’s skin was as delicious as ever. The purr in Carey’s chest rumbled loudly while she breathed in deep, inhaling the thick scent of her lover’s arousal, tinged with urine and sweat. She was horribly aroused now, her clit throbbing untouched between trembling thighs. She let out a pathetic whimper as she bobbed furiously along Killian’s now fully hard length, gagging herself on her girth. Her throat protested, large, loving eyes staring up as Killian as she choked on her cock--until it grew to be too much.

Carey pulled back and coughed, a hand covering her mouth as she cleared her throat. Killian looked on with worry until Carey looked up at her. “Sorry, pushed myself a little too much there,” she admitted bashfully.

Killian laughed and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. “You’re fine, babe,” she sighed. “D’you wanna keep going, or just stop here?”

Carey considered for a moment. “I can keep going,” she finally answered, and Killian took her seat again, legs spread as her cock stood at full attention between her legs.

Carey rubbed her throat for a moment and took a deep breath, turning back to Killian. She leaned in, but instead of going for the throbbing erection above, she ducked down beneath it, instead nuzzling at Killian’s heavy, musky balls once more. She inhaled her scent again, purring loudly as she nuzzled beneath the dangling orbs and lapped at Killian’s taint. Killian got the message and pushed herself up, slouching down and pushing her pelvis forward to give Carey a path to her ass. Carey grinned devilishly and leaned in further, scaled snout nudging between Killian’s thick, muscular cheeks.

There was a smell here too, and Carey was unsurprisingly okay with it, just as she had been with the taste of her urine. Her tongue snaked out from her between her lips and traced a line along Killian’s sweat-damp crack, drawing a groan from Killian above. She let it linger on the tight pucker at the end, flattening it to press against the taut skin and wet it with her saliva.

A drop of precum fell down and splashed between her eyes, and Carey let out a little giggle beneath Killian. She wiped it off with her thumb and then clumsily wrapped her hand around Killian’s length. She began to stroke it up and down, a relatively easy motion to maintain as she dove back between Killian’s cheeks.

Her tongue traced a circle around the orc’s hole, before the tip prodded the small entrance. She applied a bit of pressure, and then a bit more, before her dextrous tongue slipped inside. Above, her girlfriend groaned, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she felt Carey’s thick tongue curl into her.

Carey let her tongue move in circles, drifting across the walls of Killian’s rectum, tasting and stroking each inch of the sensitive passage. She pressed in a bit more length, strong muscle pressing forward against Killian’s front wall and searching around. A gasp and a grunt from the woman told her she’d found what she was looking for, her tongue curling and prodding at Killian’s prostate as she jerked the woman’s length. Precum flowed liberally now, coating her palm and lubricating her movements along the massive length.

“Fuck, babe, I’m not gonna last much longer like that,” Killian growled. Her hand found the back of Carey’s head again, all pretenses of dominance abandoned now in the heights of her passion. Carey continued, emboldened by her words. One padded thumb swiped across the head of her lover’s cock, teasing at her foreskin as her tongue dove deeper. She curled and pushed at her walls, pleasantly stretching her insides as she tonguefucked her.

Killian’s breathing became labored and she grew stiff, spine curling against the back of the booth. Her claws dug into the back of Killian’s head again, tugging at the scales there, while the other hand clutched at the edge of her seat with white knuckles. The tension coiled inside her, her muscles tensing and tightening until, finally, release.

Carey never stopped moving through Killian’s orgasm, still lapping at her g-spot and stroking her cock as thick, white spunk spilled from the tip, splashing across her hand and head alike. She closed her eyes as the hot cum dripped down her face, moaning eagerly into Killian’s ass. She pulled back quickly, opening her mouth wide on impulse to catch more of the virile fluid in her mouth, savoring the salty taste on her tongue. Killian was silent through the entire ordeal, just trembling as her climax wracked her.

After nearly a minute, the torrent subsided, and Carey closed her mouth to swallow down one last drink. She sat back and quickly realized her face wasn’t the only think covered in quickly cooling semen--her clothes had several splashes on them, and both the booth and the floor bore sizable puddles. Carey looked up at Killian with a bashful grin, met with a stern, but loving expression.

Killian sighed exasperatedly, “so much for not making a mess.”

“It’s not my fault you cum like a firehose,” Carey countered, as she lapped up what cum on her face she could reach with her tongue. “I guess you like your girlfriend’s weird kinks after all, huh?”

Killian smiled and pulled up her pants, tucking herself back into them. “Guess I do, huh. Next time let’s indulge those somewhere other than a moving train car, though.”

The dragonborn laughed and pulled some napkins out of her pack, cleaning up what she could. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fair.” She stretched and plopped down on what part of the seat wasn’t drenched in orc spunk.

Killian looked at her fondly, shaking her head. “You’re so fuckin’ weird,” she muttered, leaning over and kissing the tip of her snout. “But I guess that’s just one more reason to love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a really impulsive fic but theres not nearly enough smut for these two lovely ladies, so i am taking it upon myself to rectify that and injecting some of my own nasty kinks while i do it.


End file.
